The Cailleach
The Cailleach (pronounced as Kay-lyx) is the gatekeeper to the spirit world who appeared after Morgana has torn the mystical veil between her world and Albion. Biography After Morgana sacrificed Morgause at the Isle of the Blessed, in order to tear the Veil between her world and the Spirit world, she released the Cailleach. The Cailleach then warned Morgana of Emrys, allegedly Morgana's destiny and doom, not telling her that he was in fact Merlin. She also informed her that the Dorocha will now be unleashed upon her enemies. At the same time, Merlin was serving at the royal banquet for Samhain Eve, when the Cailleach appeared to him. She called him Emrys which caused Merlin to faint from the shock. When he came about later, he realized that he was the only one to have seen her. Kilgharrah later informed Merlin that it was not the spirits who demanded a blood-sacrifice, but the Cailleach. When Arthur confronted her at the end of his journey, she laughed at the mention of innocent people dying and knocked Gwaine unconscious with her magic when he tried to attack her. Before Arthur could sacrifice himself, Merlin knocked him out with his magic to confront the Cailleach. She told him, that his time among men was not over yet, even if he did want to sacrifice himself, as Lancelot decided to sacrifice himself instead. Once he stepped into the rift, it closed and the Cailleach disappeared. (The Darkest Hour) Personality The Cailleach appeared to be a very sad individual, presumably because she looked after the souls of dead people. However she simply laughed when Arthur told her that innocent people were dying, though this was probably out of bitterness rather than cruelty. She did not seem to enjoy her position but nor did she attempt to break away from it. The Cailleach also possessed knowledge of Emrys, as did most other creatures of magic. Despite appearing to help Morgana by summoning the Dorocha to destroy Camelot, the Cailleach did not truly appear to be evil as she was unwilling to sacrifice Merlin and she did not tell Morgana that Emrys was in fact Merlin, choosing to instead name Emrys as a different person. It is possible that she only helped Morgana because she summoned her by tearing the Veil and possibly knew that her plan would later be thwarted. It is unknown why she chose to warn both Merlin and Morgana of the future and why, although she cruely laughed at the death of many people, she seemed to care for the two sorcerers. Abilities As a goddess, the Cailleach was an incredibly powerful being, she was the only one who could control the Dorocha, and as it is stated it is she who demands a sacrifice, it is implied only she can tear and repair the Veil between worlds. Whether she actually needs the sacrifice or simply wants it is unknown, but considering how miserable she seemed to be about looking after the souls of dead people, it is likely that she actually needs one in order to open it. It is possible that the Cailleach might be even more powerful than Kilgharrah and Merlin. Although the full extent of her powers have not been shown, she easily defeated Gwaine with a non verbal spell. She was also able to appear in more than one place at once, and act separately from her other self, as well as mask her appearance from all but one. She implied that she knew when every living beings time to die was, saying that Merlin's time among men was not over even if he wanted it to be. She was also aware of Merlin and his powers, calling him Emrys as do many other sorcerers and creatures of magic. Gallery In Front of the Veil.png|The gatekeeper of the veil Cailleach beckoning s04e02.png|Beckoning Arthur vlcsnap-2011-10-10-20h22m28s68.png|The Cailleach looking at the veil vlcsnap-2011-10-10-20h22m39s199.png|The Cailleach confronting Merlin cailleach3.jpg Cailleach 0001.png Behind the Scenes The wood used to make The Cailleach staff is conifer. It was made by Andrew Duncan who is a Bushcraft Instructor. www.birchwoodbushcraft.co.uk Andrew also made the staff used by The Old Merlin in Series 4 which is made from twisted hazel. The Cailleach seems similar to Hades or Pluto from the Greek myths, or even Osiris from Egypt, or Hel from Norse myths. It could be that she is a sorcerer who mastered life over death, keeping the eternal cycle of death and birth in place. Or she could be one of the gods Merlin mentions, the goddess of death. She seems to be similar to the Greek Thantos and Roman Letos, in the meaning that she guards the entrance to the spirit world, also acting as a herald of death. She certainly has a strong role in series 5. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Magical creatures Category:Magic Category:Series 4 Category:Recurring Cast Category:Old Religion Category:Two-parter appearance Category:Staff users Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Aware of Merlin's magic